A beautiful lie
by Luli-Potter
Summary: "Percy es como el mar, lo toma de improviso y lo arrastra hasta sus profundidades. La vista es preciosa. Pero Nico se ha quedado sin aire y necesita salir a la superficie." [AU, Percico] Para Agus y Carmen.


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es del tío Rick :3

**Summary: **"Percy es como el mar, lo toma de improviso y lo arrastra hasta sus profundidades. La vista es preciosa. Pero Nico se ha quedado sin aire y necesita salir a la superficie."

**Nota: **Antes que nada, dos cosas. 1) Me declaro culpable. Y NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA. Percabeth es mi razón de ser, pero _Percico_ es mi perdición. Disculpen. 2) Este fic no existiría si Carmen y Agus no fueran tan insistentes, además de los anónimos del ask. Bueno. Esto salió. Tienen todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme. Personalmente creo que es de lo peor que escribí nunca. Pero de gustos no hay nada escrito(¿?)

Ignórenme, espero que no sufran. Ah, y aclaración: Nico tiene derecho a no ser quien siempre sufre. Por nada y gracias.

* * *

.::.

«I'm sorry dear

I can't keep loving you

With half of my heart»

.::.

Le hace daño.

No sabe exactamente cómo, menos por qué, pero si hay algo de lo que está seguro es que Percy le hace daño.

No es su culpa, por supuesto. El hijo de Poseidón tiene todo menos malas intenciones. Sin embargo, él siente un enorme vacío en su pecho cada vez que Percy se acerca, lo rodea por la cintura y desliza sus labios entre los suyos. Lo odia porque _no sabe a nada_. Es tan seco, tan vacío de ellos mismos que se siente completamente utilizado. Esas noches extrañas en las que Percy lo acorrala contra las paredes de su cabaña y hace cosas que harían a su madre sonrojar hasta morir, _esas noches_ Nico se siente como una marioneta, como si no fuese consciente de sus actos y simplemente se dejara hacer.

Luego viene la culpa. Y luego viene la culpa por sentirse culpable. Y luego se siente un imbécil. O una basura. Sea como fuese, siente que no hace más que responderle los besos cuando lo besa y soltar suspiros cuando lo toca. Está tan harto, tan molesto, tan _irritado_… Pero no hace nada. ¿Lo ama? No está seguro. Lo quiere sí, pero… Siempre hay un _pero._

No puede seguir con esto. Necesita parar. No puede seguir dejándose arrastrar por la nada misma, por esas sensaciones placenteras pero inocuas, tristes, vacías, grises. Percy es como el mar, lo toma de improviso y lo arrastra hasta sus profundidades. La vista es preciosa. Pero Nico se ha quedado sin aire y necesita salir a la superficie.

Cuando esa noche Percy llega a hurtadillas a la cabaña de Hades y lo aplasta bajo su peso en la cama, besándolo con una fiereza que no habría creído posible, Nico indefectiblemente se deja arrastrar. _Sólo cinco minutos más, sólo cinco minutos…_

Pero los cinco minutos pasan de largo, y cuando Percy acaricia su piel desnuda y le susurra en el oído que lo ama, sabe que es demasiado tarde. Se alarma, abre los ojos como platos y lo empuja lejos de sí. Percy lo mira confundido.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que…? —se interrumpe a sí mismo. No necesita terminar la oración para comprender qué es lo que sucede. Lo comprende. Nico puede ver el segundo exacto en que la comprensión lo golpea. Puede verlo encogerse sobre sí mismo, casi imperceptiblemente, pero allí está. Puede ver el dolor en sus ojos, puede ver la duda en su semblante, puede notar su aura de repentina tristeza. Puede entender que le ha causado daño, un daño intencional, un daño mucho más terrible, culpable y permanente que cualquier otro que pudiese haberle causado Percy a él antes.

—Percy, yo… —intenta decir luego de una pausa que parece eterna, en la que sólo sus respiraciones cortan el silencio.

—Déjalo —lo interrumpe Percy. Suena brusco y hasta grosero, pero Nico no esperaba menos. Lo ve levantarse y vestirse con apatía, como si de un segundo a otro alguien le hubiese robado la energía vital. Nico nunca antes se había sentido tan culpable.

Lo ve levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta. Camina lentamente, tal vez con la vaga esperanza de que Nico lo detenga, que lo consuele, que le diga qué está mal y qué está bien. Nico quiere hacerlo, quiere decirle que también lo ama, que también espera lo mejor y que también tiene miedo. Pero no puede. _No puede mentirle_. No a él.

Antes de atravesar el umbral, Percy se detiene, suelta un suspiro y se voltea. Su expresión es cansada, como si hubiese envejecido diez años de golpe.

—Supongo que no querrás que vuelva.

Nico se abraza a sí mismo, y desvía la mirada.

—Supones bien.

Percy mira hacia el suelo. Parece perdido en alta mar, sin vela ni bote ni brújula. Nico se siente horrible, pero desea que se vaya. Lo peor sería que se echase a llorar. Y sólo entonces tal vez podría arrepentirse, mentirse, seguir con la farsa un rato más.

Pero Percy se va. Atraviesa la puerta en silencio, pero Nico siente como si se trasladara a otra realidad, a una donde él ya no pertenece. El silencio se apodera de la habitación, como una tormenta despiadada e impredecible. Sólo entonces advierte que está tiritando de frío, que sus dedos están helados y sus dientes castañean. Sólo entonces advierte que no le importa, sólo entonces advierte que se siente solo. Sólo entonces entiende que se ha quedado solo y tal vez para siempre.


End file.
